A Fairly Odd Christmas Carol
by K. C. Ellison
Summary: Based on Charles Dickens' "A Christmas Carol." Rich boy Remy Buxaplenty loves money but hates Christmas. Little does he know that three fairies are going to give him the Christmas spirit...whether he wants it or not! Multiple pairings. Please R&R.
1. Cast

Hey! This is K. C. Ellison with a new fanfic! I'm taking AK1028's Fairly Odd Christmas Carol challenge! I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

"The Fairly Oddparents"

in

"A Christmas Carol"

* * *

**Cast of Characters (in order of appearance)**

Kellen Ellison as the Narrator

Remy Buxaplenty as Scrooge

Timmy Turner as Mr. Crachit

Phillip O'Connell as Fred

Poof Cosma as "Tiny" Tim Crachit

Henry O'Connell as Marley's Ghost

The Tooth Fairy as the Ghost of Christmas Past

Nacey O'Connell (under the pseudonym "Anna Smith") as Fran Scrooge

Alex Johnson Ibrahim, Sr. as Fezziwig

Veronica Star as Belle

Gabriel Gerard as Belle's Husband

Cosmo Cosma as the Ghost of Christmas Present

Trixie Tang as Mrs. Crachit

Faith von Strangle as Miss Crachit

Juandissimo Magnifico, Nacey O'Connell, Alex Johnson Ibrahim, Jr., Alicia Grey, John and Pete Pichu as some partiers

Jorgen von Strangle as the Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come

Helen Ibrahim as a Theif

Wanda Cosma as a Pawn Broker

Chester McBadbat, Tootie DeLisle, and Binky Abdul as some Business People

* * *

Please Read and Review!


	2. Stave 1

A Fairly Odd Christmas Carol

Stave I

* * *

Kellen: Snow fell peacefully outside in the city of Dimmsdale, and all throughout the town the sound of merry shoppers and the cries of salespersons and charities echoed through the air. There was a choir of young children strolling down the street, singing carols while holding their hats out for donations. The day was cold, but many were still bustling around excitedly, because it was Christmas Eve and there was a lot of shopping to be done. The townspeople were happy that Christmas was coming soon...well, all but one.

(cut to Buxaplenty and O'Connell C.P.A.s.)

Kellen: Remy Buxaplenty disliked Christmas with a passion of a thousand deaths. He was a rich boy that loved money over all things. He worked as an accountant with his partner and friend, Henry O'Connell. But that was seven years ago. Now Henry was dead, and Remy was glad.

(We go inside, where Remy is working and his freezing clerk Timmy Turner was trying to put a log into the small fire.)

Remy: Leave my wood alone, Turner!

(Timmy sadly goes back to his place.)

Timmy: Very good, sir...

Remy: Following the holidays, I'm putting a lock on the wood box. You understand?

Timmy: Yes sir.

(Just then, Remy's nephew, Phillip O'Connell appeared through the door.)

Phillip: Timmy, my friend!

Timmy: Phillip! (they hug)

Phillip: A very Merry Christmas to you Timmy! (to Remy) Ah, Remy! Merry Christmas!

Remy: Christmas...BAH! HUMBUG!

Phillip: Christmas a "humbug"? You don't mean that...do you?

Remy: Of course! (he grunts) "Merry Christmas..." What right do people have to be merry? They're already poor!

Phillip: What right do you have to be dismal? You're rich! (Remy slaps him) OW! Don't be like that, Remy!

Remy: Why should I when I live in a world full of idiots? Christmas is a time for paying bills without money; time for finding yourself a year older and not a cent richer; time for balancing the books while finding them dead against you! If I was running things, anyone who even spouts "Merry Christmas" boiled alive and buried with a spike through their heart!

Phillip: NOW, LOOK HERE, REMY...!

Remy: Phillip, keep Christmas in your way and let me keep it in mine.

Phillip: BUT YOU DON'T KEEP IT!

Remy: Then let me leave it alone!

Phillip: Hmph! I've always thought Christmas was a time where men and women freely open their hearts! Even though it's never given me any money, it's done me good. I say "God Bless Christmas!"

Timmy: Way to go, Phillip!

Remy: One more word out of you, and you're fired! (muttering) A man with a wife AND children... (out loud, to Phillip) You're quite the speaker, sir. You should be in Congress!

Phillip: By the way, I'm inviting you to have Christmas dinner with my family.

Remy: No.

Phillip: But I only want your company!

Remy: NO!

Phillip: Oh come on! You've never met my wife!

Remy: Why did you get married?

Phillip: Because I fell in love.

Remy: LOVE? That's even more idiotic than Christmas! Good afternoon, nephew.

Phillip: Why can't you agree with me...

Remy: I SAID "GOOD AFTERNOON!"

Phillip: Well, I'm not going to allow you to chase away the Christmas spirit. Merry Christmas, uncle...and a Happy New Year! (to Timmy) Come to my place after your family leaves the mass. My wife wants to see you all. Merry Christmas, Timmy.

Timmy: Same to you, Phillip.

(Phillip lets himself out. Later, a young boy comes to the door.)

Boy: Good afternoon, sir! Am I speaking to Remy Buxaplenty or Henry O'Connell?

Remy: O'Connell's been dead for seven years.

Boy: So you must be Remy...very well! It is at this time that we try to provide needs to for those that don't.

Remy: Tell me, are there no prisons?

Boy: Yes.

Remy: And the poor farms are still open, right?

Boy: Yes.

Remy: And is the Poor Law still in effect?

Boy: Yes.

Remy: I'm glad to hear that!

Boy: So...how much can I put you down for?

Remy: Nothing.

Boy: You wish to stay anonymous?

Remy: No. I only support those establishments I mentioned. Those who you say are badly off must go there!

Boy: They would rather die than do that!

Remy: Let them...and help decrease the surplus population!

Boy: You're not interested in other's misfourtunes?

Remy: I only care about my own business. Good day.

Boy: Merry Christmas.

(At this time Remy and Timmy are about to leave)

Timmy: Would it be alright if I took tomorrow off?

Remy: What for?

Timmy: Tomorrow's Christmas!

Remy: Whatever. But, on the following day, you work from seven to seven.

Timmy: Yes sir! Merry Christmas, Buxaplenty!

Remy: Bah! Humbug!

(Outside, Poof is waiting for his father.)

Remy: I thought I told you not to beg here!

Poof: DADDY!

Timmy: Poof! How long have you been sitting here? You must be frozen! (to Remy) This is my son, Poof.

Remy: Humbug!

(Remy walks away.)

Poof: Dad, can we go see the kids play in the snow?

Timmy: Sure! (he picks up Poof while holding his crutch and walks toward home) I've got the day off tomorrow. That means we'll all be together for Christmas!

Poof: Christmas is the best day of the year!

(They continue on to an empty street where a bunch of kids are throwing snowballs at each other.)

Timmy: You'll be out there one day, playing with children.

Poof: I'm sure I will. The doctor said I'm getting stronger every day!

Timmy: Oh! Look at the time! We mustn't keep your mother waiting!

Poof: Let's go home.

* * *

Kellen: Later that night, Remy had just finished his trip to the stock exchange and was finally headed home. He saw a hearse come towards him. As it went by, an ominous voice called out for Remy.

Voice: Buxaplenty...Remy...Buxaplenty...

Remy: What? Who said that?

(The hearse continues past Remy)

Voice: Buxaplenty...

(Remy looks towards the hearse when it mysteriously vanishes before his eyes! He then continued to his mansion where he then hears the voice at the top of steps.)

Voice: Buxaplenty...

(As he was about to open the door, the knocker head transformed into a man's head, which began to move and speak.)

Head: BUXAPLENTY...!

Remy: O'Connell? Nah...

(He went upstairs, slipped into his night clothes, and got some soup. Then he heard the voice again.)

Voice: Buxaplenty!

(Remy was freaked out for a bit, but calmed down.)

Remy: Humbug!

(Then there was a loud cacophony of noises; bells ringing, chains dragging, and footsteps.)

Remy: HUMBUG!

(All of a sudden, the door flew wide open, and in came the spirit of Remy's partner and friend, Henry O'Connell.)

Remy: Who are you?

Henry: Ask me who I was.

Remy: Okay...who were you?

Henry: In life, I was your partner: Henry O'Connell.

Remy: Can you sit down?

Henry: I can.

Remy: Then do so.

(Henry sits down on a chair.)

Henry: You don't believe in me.

(A long silence)

Henry: DO YOU BELIEVE IN ME?

Remy: YES! By the way, what's with the chains?

Henry: This is the chain that I forged in my life. Made link by link, yard by yard. Though you see mine as long I can see that yours is even longer!

Remy: Is there anything I can do to help you?

Henry: No. But I have come to warn you.

Remy: Warn me?

Henry: You will be haunted by three spirits. Expect the first ghost at the stroke of one, the second at the stroke of two, and the last at the stroke of three. Any questions?

Remy: Wouldn't it be better to have all three spirits haunt me at once?

Henry: I cannot say. Look to me no more. Look, so that you may remember what has passed between us.

(The window magically opened and Henry flew out of it.)

Remy: Humbug. I've got to stop eating soup before bed!

* * *

End Stave One.

Please Read and Review!


	3. Stave 2

Here is Stave Two of "A Fairly Odd Christmas Carol"! Here are some replies from past reviews!

**Luiz4200: **Thanks for the double review! Originally, Jorgen was going to be Scrooge, but when AK1028 decided to make Remy Scrooge, I felt what better way to scare him straight than with Jorgen showing him his future! By the way, I've seen your Danny Phantom Christmas Carol and I think it's all right. I hope to hear from you again!

**OddAuthor:** Thanks for review! This next stave features Remy's past Christmases. I hope you like it! I also got your message. I hope you have a Merry Christmas as well! I hope to hear from you again!

**AK1028:** Thanks for the review! I'm glad that you liked it. I hope to hear from you again!

* * *

A Fairly Odd Christmas Carol

Stave II

* * *

Kellen: Remy Buxaplenty had just gone to sleep when he heard the clock chimed once.

Remy: 1:00. What did O'Connell say again?

(He looks around and finds nothing.)

Remy: Just a dream.

(He tried to go back to sleep when a large, bright light coming from a beautiful blue haired fairy.)

Remy: Tooth Fairy? What are you doing here? My teeth are perfectly fine...unless you are the spirit O'Connell said was coming.

Tooth Fairy: Indeed. I represent the Ghost of Christmas Past.

Remy: Long past?

Tooth Fairy: Your past, Remy.

Remy: Oh. Must you be so bright? (notices the cap she is holding) Do me a favor and put that light out!

Tooth Fairy: This light is that of truth. You would dare snuff out the truth?

Remy: Sorry. I just wanted some sleep.

Tooth Fairy: Be careful Remy...I'm here for your reclamation. Please take my hand. We shall be invisible and silent as a grave.

Remy: If you insist.

(He takes her hand and both are taken to a school house.)

Tooth Fairy: Remember this place?

Remy: Yes. This is the school where I grew up.

Tooth Fairy: Do you know the way in?

Remy: "Know the way in." I know the way so much I could follow it blindfolded!

* * *

(Inside the school house, Remy and the Tooth Fairy see Remy alone reading a book.)

Remy: Can he see us?

Tooth Fairy: He can neither see nor hear us. Tell me, why were you so alone?

Remy: Mom died giving birth to me. Dad held a grudge on me for it. He said "I was lucky to even be born." I only found solace through books. Rowling. Snicket. The list goes on and on.

Tooth Fairy: But you had no real friends.

Remy: The people who made those great works of literature; they were my friends.

Tooth Fairy: Let us visit another Christmas Day from your youth.

(The image of young Remy reading turns into an older Remy laying on a bench. Then his sister runs to him.)

Remy: Anna...

Anna: Remy, guess what? You're coming home!

Young Remy: Home? But what about Father?

Anna: Father isn't the same as he used to be. I asked him to bring you home and he agreed! That's why I came! You'll never have to come here again!

Young Remy: Thanks, Anna.

Tooth Fairy: You know her?

Remy: She was my sister. She was always on my side. She asked for more time, but Father decided to put me down for apprenticeship.

Tooth Fairy: What ever happened to her?

Remy: She died giving birth to my nephew, Phillip.

Tooth Fairy: Yes, I remember her now. Come. There is more to be seen.

* * *

(Remy and Tooth Fairy are now in a warehouse.)

Remy: I apprenticed here.

(They see a bald African-American man speaking on a cell phone.)

Tooth Fairy: Remember this man?

Remy: It's Old Master Ibrahim!

Ibrahim: Alright Remy, pens down. It's Christmas Eve. Let's clear the workplace for the party. (Everyone moves desks and furnishings to make space for a dance floor.) You enjoy yourself tonight. You work hard, but your still young. Live a little and have some fun!

(Later that night, there was a festive party going on. Mr. Ibrahim danced with his wife and their three daughters stood by watching, when Young Remy saw the most beautiful girl he had ever seen.)

Remy: It can't be...Veronica?

Young Remy: Care to dance?

Veronica: Sure!

(Remy and Tooth Fairy watched Young Remy and Veronica dance.)

Tooth Fairy: How long has it been since you last danced, Remy?

Remy: I don't know. Dancing is such a waste of time...

Tooth Fairy: You didn't think so then.

Remy: Back then I had a reason.

Veronica: You've grown up since you first came. You used to be so gloomy.

Young Remy: I had a change of heart.

Veronica: Careful, changes can be overdone.

Ibrahim: Sorry for butting in! I better go find my wife before she dances with another man!

Tooth Fairy: Ibrahim is such a silly guy!

Remy: What makes you say that?

Tooth Fairy: Look at him! He's so happy and yet he dances like a monkey! But there are a few more things that I am going to show you.

* * *

(Remy and Tooth Fairy are at a park.)

Remy: No! Not this Christmas!

Tooth Fairy: Why not?

Young Remy: Sorry I'm late, Veronica... I've been busy at work I forgot!

Veronica: AGAIN!

Young Remy: I've always taken most of my time for wok during the holidays.

Veronica: It seems that the golden idol has misled me again. All you think about is money.

Young Remy: I may be older, but my love for you is still the same.

Veronica: That's the point: our love, it's getting old. I miss the days where we wildly expressed our love. Marriage can only happen between two people. I have no other choice...but to end our relationship. I hope you're happy with the life you've chosen. (she walks away)

Remy: I almost followed her.

Tooth Fairy: Then WHY didn't you?

Remy: When father passed away, I was given a small fortune. I felt that for both of us to be happy, we needed to have a lot of money. I dreamed of finanical success...and got it.

Tooth Fairy: Marluxia once said, "Along the road lies something you need, but to claim it, you have to lose something precious." Come and let us see what you have lost.

* * *

(Remy and Tooth Fairy appear in the house of Gabriel and Veronica Gerard and their three kids.)

Remy: Veronica?

Tooth Fairy: Correct!

Gabriel: Hi honey!

Veronica: Hi sweetie!

Kids: Daddy, can we open our presents?

Gabriel: I told you to wait until Christmas.

Kids: Ahhh...

Gabriel: I ran across one of your old friends on the street.

Veronica: Who? Remy?

Gabriel: Yes. I noticed that his partner Henry O'Connell is gone. I later realised that he had just died.

Veronica: Poor, poor Remy...

Remy: THAT'S ENOUGH! (he takes the cap and smothers the Tooth Fairy)

Tooth Fairy: Truth lives! Truth lives! Truth...truth...

* * *

(He continues pressing down until he finds himself on his bed, strangling the sheets!

Remy: What a horrible nightmare! Please...let me sleep...in...peace. (goes back to sleep)

* * *

End Stave Two

Please Read and Review!


	4. Stave 3

This is Stave Three of "A Fairly Odd Christmas Carol"! Here are your replies to your reviews!

**OddAuthor:** Thanks for the review. I'm trying my very best to keep the characters in check. When I heard that Remy was going to be Ebenezer Scrooge, I was thrilled! Both are considered cruel misers who later change their ways (Scrooge, yes. Remy? I'm not sure.)... I hope to hear from you again!

**AK1028: **Thanks again for reviewing. Whew! I thought that you wouldn't like it! Since that's the case, I'm keeping Nacey as a party goer in this stave. I hope to hear from you again!

**Luiz4200: **Thanks for the review. I used that line because Remy's/Scrooge's situation with his father reminded me of Zuko and his Father. I also did mention J. K. Rowling and the Harry Potter series. I hope to hear from you again!

* * *

A Fairly Odd Christmas Carol

Stave III

* * *

Kellen: Time had passed since Remy fell asleep. Outside, the big clock on top of the courthouse sounded twice, which woke up Remy.

Remy: 2:00. Well, Henry? Where is the spirit? Even in death, you've made mistakes!

(He tried to fall back to sleep, but a loud voice kept him awake.)

Voice: REMY BUXAPLENTY!

(Remy ran to the door where he heard the voice and noticed a flickering light coming from it.)

Voice: Come in and know me, bitter man!

(He opened the door to find a green haired fairy in a robe carrying an Olympic styled torch floating in front of all sorts of lavish things.)

Fairy: You've never seen the likes of me before, huh? Nor have you walked forth any of my over 700 siblings?

Remy: Cosmo? Are you the Ghost of Christmas Present?

Cosmo: Indeed I am! Now, take hold of my robe!

(Remy took hold of his robe and was blinded by a large light. When it settled, they were outside...and in the morning!)

Remy: What day is it?

Cosmo: Don't you know? It's Christmas morning! Come; I have something to show you!

* * *

(Remy and Cosmo are standing in front of a house.)

Cosmo: Here we are!

Remy: Who's house is this?

Cosmo: This is Timmy Turner's house!

Remy: Really? He sure can make ends meet.

Cosmo: Let's go inside. Like with Christmas Past, we'll be invisible and unheard.

(Inside, Trixie Tang-Turner is setting up the table. Along with her is her daughter Faith.)

Trixie: What's keeping Timmy so long?

Faith: You know him: he likes to complement the priest on his sermons.

Trixie: I hope he likes the pudding I made this year.

Faith: No need to worry, Mom. When it comes to making pudding, you're the queen!

Trixie: Thanks...you're still not getting any now.

Faith: Come on, just a taste?

Trixie: I'm sure it'll taste great...I just don't need your tongue to prove it!

(Timmy and Poof enter through the door.)

Timmy: Merry Christmas, everyone.

Trixie: You're late...

Timmy: Sorry, honey.

Trixie: Faith, take you brother to the den. I have to speak with your father. (Faith and Poof leave.) How was he at church?

Timmy: Better than I hoped.

Remy: Look at how he supports him...

Cosmo: Corndog what?

Remy: Huh? Nothing...

Timmy: He told me on the way home that he hoped that the people who saw him as a cripple should remember on Christmas day who it was that made the dumb talk, the deaf hear, and blind men see.

Trixie: Really?

Timmy: Yeah! Also, he seems to get stronger every day. His limbs are growing, and he's in better spirits.

Trixie: I noticed that too.

Timmy: But the most important thing is that we're all here.

Trixie: Faith, could you help me with the goose?

Faith: Yes, mom!

Timmy: By the way, Faith. I met up with a guy name Phillip O'Connell. He's Buxaplenty's nephew and he told me that he had a position at his workplace that's perfect for you!

Faith: How much is he offering?

Timmy: $360 a week. You start next Monday, you want to do it?

Faith: Yes! Now, I'll be helping around the house!

Remy: No wonder. He's never been able to put by a dollar!

Cosmo: Perhaps he's put by more than money.

Remy: He's just doing that just to spite me. Employing my employee's offspring at such a wage!

(Later that evening, the family had just said grace and are setting up their plates.)

Remy: Goose is kinda small.

Cosmo: That's all Timmy can afford.

Timmy: All served? Then let's begin; a Merry Christmas to us all!

Everyone: Merry Christmas to us all.

Poof: And God bless us...everyone!

Remy: Tell me...will the boy live?

Cosmo: I see an empty spot at the table, a crutch with no owner. If this remains the case, then yes...the boy will die. None of my siblings will find him here. Should he die? "Let him, and decrease the surplus population." Weren't those your words, Remy? Perhaps in the future you should keep quiet until you discover what and where the surplus population is! You are nothing compared to the millions of people like this poor child!

(Later, after Timmy had tried Trixie's pudding and liked it, they were about to close their feast.)

Timmy: I propose a toast to Remy Buxaplenty, the founder of this feast.

Trixie: "Founder of this feast" my foot! I just hope he saved room for dessert...cause he's getting MY FIST INTO HIS STOMACH!

Timmy: Trixie! There are kids present, and let's not forget your blood pressure!

Trixie: Fine... To Mr. Buxaplenty. May he have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. (aside) Though I doubt his Christmas will be happy...or merry!

Timmy: Mr. Buxaplenty.

Trixie: Mr. Buxaplenty.

Faith: Mr. Buxaplenty.

Poof: Mr. Buxaplenty.

Cosmo: We still have some time left. Take my robe.

* * *

(Remy and Cosmo appear near a wealthy house.)

Cosmo: I think this will amuse you.

Remy: I'm not in the mood.

(They arrive at a huge party hosted Phillip O'Connell and his wife Rachel, who was playing the piano. Among the guests were A.J. Ibrahim, his wife Alicia, Juandissimo Magnifico, Nacey, and the Pichu Twins John and Pete. We see that Phillip is laughing near Rachel.)

Rachel: What's so funny? Is it me playing the piano?

Phillip: Sorry. I was laughing at Uncle Buxaplenty said about Christmas being a humbug.

A.J.: I'd like to meet this guy, Phillip.

Alicia: I heard from my brother-in-law that he's very rich!

Phillip: He may be rich, but it's of no use to him. Never made himself comfortable with it.

Remy: He should keep his opinions to himself...

Rachel: I have no patience for him.

Phillip: I feel sorry for the man. The only reason I talk about his is because of my mother, God rest her soul. She loved him.

Rachel: And yet every year, he shouts "Christmas..."

Everyone: "...BAH HUMBUG!"

Phillip: Okay, it's time for a game of "Similes!"

Alicia: Similes?

A.J.: We each answer a question that involves a expression using "like" or "as."

Phillip: I've asked Juandissimo to keep time for us. Let's begin. Alicia, "proud as..."

Alicia: A peacock?

Phillip: Correct. John, "dry as..."

John: A bone.

Phillip: A.J., "plump as..."

A.J.: My wife.

Alicia: A.J.!

A.J.: I mean a partridge.

Phillip: Nacey, "quick as..."

Nacey: Wind?

Juandissimo: TIME!

Phillip: You're out!

Remy: "Quick as a wink," idiot!

Cosmo: Quiet!

Remy: You be quiet! I'm listening to the game!

Phillip: Pete, "modest as..."

Pete: A maiden.

Phillip: I'll accept it. I was going for "modest as a violet," though. Rachel, "tight as..."

Rachel: Tight as...

Remy: I know that simile! It's "tight as a drum"!

Phillip: "Tight as..."?

Remy: I don't think the light in her attic is on...

Rachel: As your Uncle's purse strings!

Phillip: Funny, but incorrect. It's "tight as a drum." You lose.

Cosmo: We've got one more stop. Take hold of my robe again.

* * *

(Cosmo and Remy appear in a alleyway where a poor family of four is gathered.)

Remy: Now where are we?

Cosmo: It's just a place, like many in this world.

Mother: Is it enough wood for tonight?

Father: It'll last. (he hands the kids a potato)

Boy: It's too hot!

Mother: It'll get cold soon.

Girl: Where did you get these?

Father: I didn't steal them.

Mother: She didn't ask if they were stolen!

Father: I'm not a thief...not yet.

Remy: Why are these people here? They should be in an institution!

Cosmo: Have you visited these institutions?

Remy: Never, though I've paid for them.

Mother: Please come back to the pit.

Father: Look at my hands! These hands were meant to work!

Mother: But we're together; that's important.

Father: Honey, I love you and the children. That's why I'm asking you and the children to go to the poor farm tomorrow.

Mother: I'd rather drown than to go to such a place!

Father: It'll be until I find a job.

Remy: Why are you showing me this? This has nothing to do with me!

Cosmo: Are these people not of the human race? Look upon what I reveal under my robe!

(Cosmo reveals two blond haired and malnourished children dressed in rags from underneath his robe.)

Remy: What are they?

Cosmo: These are your children! The children of all who walk Earth unseen. "Ignorance" and "Want" are their names. Beware, they spell doom to people like you who deny their existence!

Remy: Have they no refuge? No resource?

Cosmo: Are there no prisons? No poor farms?

Remy: I wish to see them no more.

Cosmo: There. They are hidden, but they still live! It is time that I leave you, Remy Buxaplenty.

Remy: You're leaving me HERE?

Cosmo: Yes.

Remy: Can't you just send me back to my bed?

Cosmo: It is too late for that! (chuckles madly then fades away)

Remy: No! Don't leave me in a cold, strange place! COME BACK!

* * *

End Stave Three

Please Read and Review!


	5. Stave 4

It's time for Stave Four of "A Fairly Odd Christmas Carol"! Here are my responses to the replies from Stave Three!

**AK1028: **Thanks for the review! I'm glad that I added some new characters to the story! I hope to hear from you again!

**Luiz4200: **Thanks for the review! I'm glad that you liked that part so much that you would mention it in your review! As you may know, there are many variations on the Christmas Carol concept. I chose the concept of Christmas Present leaving Scrooge in the alleys to await Christmas Future. I hope to hear from you again!

**OddAuthor: **Thanks for the review! I've thought of Trixie's reaction as kind of funny, too! "I hope he saved room for dessert...cause he's getting MY FIST INTO HIS STOMACH!" I hope to hear from you again!

* * *

A Fairly Odd Christmas Carol

Stave IV

* * *

Kellen: The spirit had left Remy all alone in the alleyway. He wandered around for a few moments.

Remy: Spirit? Come back! I wish to talk! Perhaps I...have made a mistake. I never gave charity any thought. SPIRIT! Have pity, don't abandon me like this!

(Just then, Remy heard three bells ringing.)

Remy: 3:00? That means the last spirit should arrive!

(He came to a light in a wooded area and saw a man in black robe.)

Remy: The Grim Reaper? Wait a minute...I feel like I know this person. Are you the spirit which Henry O'Connell fortold your arrival? Are you the Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come?

(The ghost nodded.)

Remy: Who are you really? Anti Cosmo? Norm the Genie?

(The ghost stood silent.)

Remy: Are you about to show me things that will happen, correct?

(The ghost nodded again, then held out its hand.)

Remy: I'll go with then. (he touches the ghost's hand) What are you waiting for? Let's go!

* * *

(The two arrive at a warehouse where Chester, Tootie, and Binky are talking.)

Chester: I know very much other than he's dead.

Binky: When did this happen?

Chester: Last night, I think.

Tootie: What of his money?

Chester: With the company.

Tootie: Funeral's going to be small.

Binky: As long as there's free food, I'll go.

Remy: They don't care that a man is dead?

Chester: I think I'll go. We did do business together.

Remy: What did that have to do with me, spirit?

(There was a flash of light and the two were taken into a bedroom of a funeral home. There is a dead figure covered on the bed.)

Remy: I'm scared. I want to leave!

(The spirit points to the bed.)

Remy: I understand your reasoning, but there has to be someone here who feels for this man!

(Another flash of light and the two are taken to building. The ghost points at the door.)

Remy: In there?

* * *

(Inside, there were two figures. One was Wanda Cosma, a collector. The other was Helen Ibrahim. Both are overlooking a box.)

Wanda: Open it. If you want your money, let me see what's inside.

Helen: Okay. Just so you know, I stole them from a dead man who was such a jerk! He didn't have anyone to take care of him!

(Wanda dumps out the bag and pulls out a watch similar to the one Remy had on.)

Remy: Those are my stuff! That witch stole my stuff!

Wanda: What's this?

Helen: Bed curtains.

Wanda: You took down his curtains?

Helen: The rings are pure gold. So what can I get for all of this?

Wanda: How much are you looking at?

Helen: $2000.

Wanda: I'll give you $700. My only offer.

Helen: That's harsh, but okay.

Remy: This is not what I asked for, spirit! I asked for compassion, not greed! Where is the compassion?

(Another flash of light and the two appear in front of Timmy's house.)

Remy: I've already been here.

(The spirit points inside, where Trixie and Faith are sitting down, sighing sadly.)

Trixie: This color hurts my eyes. (she adjusts the lamps) That's better. I don't want your father to see me like I'm crying...he should be her any minute.

Faith: I swear he's getting later every day.

Trixie: It's hard for me to see him without...Poof on his shoulders.

Faith: I miss Poof, too.

(Just then, Timmy came in.)

Faith: Hi, dad.

Timmy: Hi, honey. (he gives Trixie a kiss) Hi, sweetie. (both he and Faith exchange kisses)

Trixie: I'm glad you're home.

Faith: Me too.

Timmy: You're getting quite a handful. Anyways, I walked by "there" today.

Trixie: Today?

Timmy: I couldn't help it. It's so beautiful on Sunday. I promised Poof I'd visit there...every Sunday. (bursts into tears) My child! My little Poof!

Faith: Dad, don't cry!

Timmy: Sorry. At least I still have you, Faith. Phillip saw me today. I told him about Poof's death and gave his condolences.

Trixie: Timmy, Poof is in our hearts now. Move on for his sake. Poof said "Never die alone; your love towards others will keep you alive spiritually.

Timmy: Right.

Remy: I don't need to see anything else. Take me home.

* * *

(The two arrive at a cemetery during the night.)

Remy: What is the meaning of this? I said take me home!

(The spirit points to an unkept grave covered in the snow. Remy goes to that grave. He remembered the man that was lying dead on the bed.)

Remy: Spirit, who was the man we saw lying dead?

(The ghost points to the grave.)

Remy: Before I go any further, tell me... Are these the shadows of things that WILL happen or things that MAY happen?

(The ghost points to the grave.)

Remy: History can be changed, you know! Tell me, if the events from the present change, then this future will change, right?

(The ghost points to grave still. Remy removes the snow and is horrified at the inscription on the headstone: HERE LIES REMY BUXAPLENTY: 1991-2011.)

Remy: I demand to know who you are!

(The ghost unveiled his hood...It was Jorgen von Strangle!)

Remy: Jorgen? Please spare me! I'm not the man I used to be! I can change!

Jorgen: (aside, to the fourth wall) If you thought I was bad with Timmy, wait until you see this! (to Remy) FAREWELL BUXAPLENTY...FOREVER! (he slams his wand down onto the ground, conjuring skeletal hands that grab Buxaplenty by the shoulders and ankles.)

Remy: Please tell me I can change the events you've shown me! I'll honor Christmas in my heart and keep it forever! I'll live in the past, present, and future! The trinity of spirits will live within me! Tell me if I can erase the name off this headstone!

(The hands pull Remy into the grave as he screamed his heart out.)

* * *

End Stave Four

Please Read and Review!


	6. Stave 5

It's finally here! The fifth and final stave of "A Fairly Odd Christmas Carol"! Here are the responses for the reviews from Stave Four!

**AK1028: **Thanks for the review! Jorgen likes to scare people straight. That's what he did with Timmy (though the way he did it was wrong). Thanks for reading this story!

**Luiz4200: **Thanks for the review. That is an excellent question you have. Why are the chapter called "staves"? Charles Dickens, the author, called them staves so it would tie in with name of the story. A stave is another name for a musical stanza. Thank you for reading this story!

**OddAuthor:** Thanks for the review! Jorgen is quite an intimidating figure. I also chose him as Christmas Future because he can dress the part (Remember that episode you hate: "It's A Wishful Life"?). Thank you for reading this story!

* * *

A Fairly Odd Christmas Carol

Stave V

* * *

Kellen: Remy was still screaming as he was being dragged deeper into the pit. He kept his eyes shut, not knowing if he was going to live or die.

Remy: SPARE ME!

(He opened his eyes and saw that he was back in his bedroom.)

Remy: My room...I'm alive! Thank you, spirit. I'll keep my promise. I'll live in the past, present, and future; the trinity of spirits will live in me. I swear this on my knees, Henry O'Connell!

(Remy went back to bed and cried himself to sleep.)

* * *

Kellen: The next day, Remy was lying in a bed all scuffled up, with blankets half covered all in a mess and pillows stained with his tears. He woke up to the sun shining on his face and the sounds of people on the street.

Remy: 9:00. Morning. (gasps) What day is it?

(Remy ran towards the window where he saw a boy walking by.)

Remy: Hey, kid!

Boy: Me?

Remy: Of course you! What is today's date?

Boy: Why it is the 25th of December!

Remy: (to himself) Christmas Day! I didn't miss it! The spirits did it all in one night! (to the kid) Excuse me, do you know the butcher shop at the end of the street?

Boy: Of course!

Remy: (aside) Young AND intelligent. (to the kid) Is their prized turkey still hanging there?

Boy: The one as big as me?

Remy: Yes!

Boy: It's still there!

Remy: Could you go and buy it for me? Tell them to bring it back here. I'll give you $100; an extra $500 if you do it within five minutes!

(The boy leaves to perform the task.)

Remy: I gotta get dressed! I've never been this happy since I dated Veronica! Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year...to all in the world!

* * *

(Five minutes later, the boy returned with a deliverer carrying the turkey.)

Deliveryman: You sure this isn't a prank?

Boy: I swear he was up there!

(Then, a smiling Remy answered the door wearing winter clothes.)

Deliveryman: This boy says you want to buy this turkey?

Remy: Yes, indeed. (He gives the boy $600.) Great job.

Boy: Thank you! (he walks away.)

Remy: Here's the money for the turkey. Deliver it to Timmy Turner's house in time for Christmas dinner. Tell them it was delivered from a friend.

Deliveryman: You got it!

Remy: (he gives the deliveryman an extra $100) Merry Christmas!

Deliveryman: Same to you!

* * *

(Later that day, Remy passed by a caroler asking for money and gave her $50. Then he met the boy who he turned away yesterday.)

Boy: Mr. Buxaplenty...

Remy: I've decided to donate some money. How's about... (he whispers into the boy's ear, which excited the boy)

Boy: Are you serious?

Remy: Anything to help the poor!

Boy: Thank you, Mr. Buxaplenty!

Remy: My pleasure! Come to the office, I write the check there.

* * *

(Meanwhile, the deliveryman had just arrived at Timmy Turner's house.)

Deliveryman: You Timmy Turner?

Timmy: Yes.

Deliveryman: (he hands the turkey to him) This is for you.

Timmy: I didn't order this!

Deliveryman: This turkey was bought by someone else. He asked to deliver it here in time for dinner.

Timmy: Who?

Deliveryman: He asked to remain anonymous.

(Inside, everyone gathered around the turkey.)

Trixie: Anonymous?

Timmy: That's what he said.

Trixie: Do you know who could've sent it?

Timmy: No idea.

Faith: We must have go it by mistake.

Timmy: I thought of that, too.

Poof: It has our address on it, though.

Faith: What are we going to do with it?

Trixie: We're going to have the happiest Christmas ever.

Poof: And God bless us, everyone!

Everyone: And God bless us, everyone!

* * *

Remy: (to himself) Okay, I donated to the poor, gave the Turners a good dinner, all that's left is... (he knocks on the door of Phillip O'Connell's house.)

Phillip: Uncle Remy?

Rachel: What does he want?

Phillip: I have no idea.

Remy: May I come in?

Phillip: Sure! Oh...Rachel, this is my uncle. Remy, this is my wife...Rachel.

Rachel: Pleasure to meet you.

Remy: You surprised to see me?

Phillip: Yeah. You said that you were coming yesterday!

Remy: I take back what I said about Christmas being a humbug. By the way, your wife is beautiful.

Rachel: Thank you.

Remy: I was in love once...and you two have a strong bond together. One more thing, is my invitation to have dinner with you still available?

Phillip: Of course! I'll just set up another plate for you. (he heads for the kitchen)

Remy: Rachel, do you like games.

Rachel: I love games, especially "Similes."

Remy: Me too! If you ever get "tight as..." the answer is a drum.

Rachel: So it is.

Remy: When I look at you, I see my lovely sister...who I miss very much. Well, let's have a good time, shall we?

(The two headed into the kitchen.)

* * *

Kellen: The next day was business as usual for Remy. However, Remy was the only one in the building.

Remy: Late again, Turner.

(Just then, Timmy burst through the door.)

Remy: Do you know what time it is?

Timmy: 9:18?

Remy: What are you doing here at this time.

Timmy: I'm sorry, sir. It won't happen again.

Remy: I've should have done this a long time ago. Timmy Turner...I'M DOUBLING YOUR SALARY!

Timmy: Double my salary?

Remy: Merry Christmas, Timmy! But that's just the start. I'm going to assit your family any way I can. Poof will walk again, and you have my word for it!

Timmy: Wow...I don't what to say. Thank you sir!

Remy: No problem. Oh, go buy some more wood for the furnace.

* * *

Kellen: Years have passed by. Remy and Poof (without his crutch) are walking together to do some Christmas shopping. Remy Buxaplenty was better than his word. He became as good a friend, as good a master, and as good a man as the city of Dimmsdale knew. As for Poof, who did not die, Remy became a second father to him.

(They pass a European-American man under 6' wearing a Missouri Tigers winter jacket and blue jeans named Kellen Ellison, sitting on a shop windowsill. He waves to Poof and Remy before turning his attention to the readers.)

Kellen: It was said of Remy Buxaplenty that he knew how to keep Christmas well. If any man posess the knowledge, may that truly be said of us...all of us. And as Poof observed, "God bless us, everyone."

(Kellen jumps down and blends in with the crowd.)

* * *

-THE END-

All FOP characters belong to Butch Hartman and Nickelodeon. Pokémon belongs to Nintendo.

"A Christmas Carol" belongs to Charles Dickens.

Concept by AK1028.

Please Read and Review!

Merry Christmas!


End file.
